fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OmniKaiser
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Ω kaiser Σ! Thanks for your edit to the Takashi Shichirou page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Perchan (Talk) 10:58, September 28, 2012 No All up in the title. It doesn't make any sense. At all. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well could you elaborate, I wanted to make something unique. I have no problem changing my idea around. Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 03:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, first, please reply to a message on the other person's talk page. This isn't Bulbapedia, we make sense here. Wanting to create something for the sake of being unique is one of the problems we were having with the Slayer Magic in the first place. Everyone wanted to be a "~Speshul Snowflake~" with their different, and utterly insane, ideas. I got approached for a Shark Slayer Magic once. Anyway, it is stated that living beings within the celestial realm will die. We can assume this would be the same for dragons, albeit the asspull method of surviving was "wear their clothes". Dragons obviously cannot do this. And I would suppose this could be made as an exception due to dragon's being incredibly magical creatures. However, just living in the realm of spirits shouldn't make one able to absorb celestial energy, which, by the way, isn't even a thing. Celestial Spirits, like all other magical entities, use magic, and therefore, Eterano. The experiment itself makes no sense. How does the transfer of blood suddenly give the recipient the traits of the user? We're not Marvel Comics, this isn't Spider Man. We're not letting you take Artistic Liscence with Biology here. The magic itself is pretty much "senjutsu" with "celestial energy" which again, does not exist. The way you've described it isn't how Dragon Slayer magic works. Sorry, there isn't a way you can work this over, it makes no sense as a Dragon Slayer magic, it makes no sense as a magic itself, not one that functions in Fairy Tail. This magic will not pass.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ask Per, and please sign your messages with four of "~". Makes everyone's day a little easier, aye?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'd try a regular element first; I suggest . Just you know, please take into consideration that ALL Dual Elements are basically "power-up-forms", not magic themselves; and thus cannot be really counted as a magic one could utilize all the time. Thus, Dual Elements are only to be made by people who have already made one Dragon Slayer, and are confident in knowing what effect the two elements merging together would bring. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No. "Shadow Fire" implies Shadow and Fire combined, and therefore, no singular dragon can teach it until we see a dual-element dragon in canon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 01:46, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm honestly gonna be blunt here. Why are you intent on having a Slayer, when there are other magics to use and this is why we leash it in the first place? I would suggest to try another non-Slayer magic; they can be a lot better to use. In other words, you're not getting a Slayer this early, sorry. It's a lot more fun to use any other magic anyway. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Again No. There's Shadow God Slayer Magic anyway. That's the proper name; not Void whatever. Anyway, I've said this before, you do NOT need a Slayer. At all. Regular elemental magics are just as good; and hell, they can be far more versatile, instead of Slayer, which is just hitting the opponent with the element. Seriously, you don't need a Slayer. I bet you could create something far better than just Slayer Magic, if you put your mind to it, which I hope you do. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Kaiser, calm yourself. Per's shown me your little discussions and your life is not over because of a few of your less than stellar ideas were rejected. Draconian and Slayer aspects aren't necessary to make a good story, you shouldn't raise a fuss because an admin rejected your ideas. Just come up with better ideas and keep going. If you lose your drive over this, you didnt really wanna work on wiki.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear. And fix your signature so it stops linking to NF, it makes responding easier.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) BZK Hi, Im yahoo, i was wonderin if i could use one of the Black Zodiac Keys when you get the page finished. if u wanted them all to only be used by u im fine with that but please get back to me on this, thanks Lord of Yahoo (talk) 22:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) i dont mind, i dont have a character ready right now but could i go ahead and reserve the one i want?Lord of Yahoo (talk) 01:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) well thats good cuz i wanted # 2 if thts ok, thanks again. Lord of Yahoo (talk) 02:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 01:32, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Lol Looking at the uploaded images, seems like we're both reading Rising x Rydeen. Although, I'm kinda sad that you beat me to uploading Raigo Mikan. Oh well I'll find a different character. But in any case...cheers. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 23:28, June 3, 2013 (UTC) oh? Sorry lol. But yea feel free. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 16:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I've deleted your Avatar Magic. Lost Magic is the domain of Per, you need to check with her before creating a new lost magic.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC) It shouldn't have been classified as a Lost Magic to begin with without proper permission, but I'll restore it and you will change that.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I like your ideas, you've got a yes from me :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) First one, I made something similar, but go ahead, make it. Second one, no, that's final. It's overpowered as hell even though it's limited to the dome. Sorry, but I'm gonna say no. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 02:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Use darkness so people won't jump the gun on "Void" The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 02:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Can't help but Notice Hey there Kai, its your favorite Sage in the whole Wide World, Six here. Now I can't help but notice you have a God Slayer of your own as well. Darkness God to be exact, I know he is still under construction at the moment, and will need more time to be completed. However I think an RP and collection of the minds is in order, you know Raido is on the hunt to learn about other God Slayers, and the origin of the magic itself. It would be cool if they could discover it as a makeshift team. SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 16:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Hey Know u had to log off, but just wanted to send u link to our co-owned page, Kunshin Yutori [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 04:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) hey Kaiser, i was wonderin. Since no one's asked for one in a while, could i have a couple more of your Fifteen Behenian Stars? Specifically Procyon - The Beast, and Vega - The Fallen? I know it sounds like I'm asking a bit much, but since no one else has asked for one in a long time, would it be ok? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) FBS Hey Kaiser, about the Fifteen Behenian Stars, you hadn't been on in a long time, so I asked Per to turn ownership over to me. She said yes. I'm not sure who's it is right now. I left her a message to ask, and she says to work it out amongst ourselves. If you really wanna keep it go ahead and keep it, but in the future, at least contact me before reverting it back, I wouldn't have done it without permission. Anyway, get back to me as soon as you can [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:13, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I REALLY don't remember that. I'm going to have to say no, sorry. However, if you want, you can give me any other ideas you have, and we can see which ones work, and I can even give you my own ideas. Howssat? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Do you want me to pitch you some ideas? I've got a few I can give you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:52, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go :P Well, this took longer than expected, but here it is. I tried to make as many ideas as possible so that you'd have a wider choice. *If you're going by story, how about this; a certain Black Art is capable of mutating people horribly and mind-controlling them—as long as they don't possess magic. Your villain would probably have this, naturally. As for names, how about Necro Hand (ネクロ・ハンド, Nekuro Hando)? *Or, instead of Lost Magic, you introduce a league consisting of those who had mastered the elements—their organization would be kinda militant, almost racist against those who use other types of magic; or they could just be any regular organization of mages similar to the saints. They'd be the Five Legendary Magicians (五人伝説の魔法使い, Gonin Densetsu no Mahōtsukai), maybe? *Or, you could have a generational saga! However, you need to do it right. Take Gundam AGE for example, it tried that formula and it ended up the worst of the series because the lengths of each generation were varied and too much focus was on the fighting. The most important thing to do is to flesh out the characters and the plot, so that each generation will end on an impressive note, don't just do fighting. The only work I've seen that does the generational saga idea right is Agarest (however you spell it) Senki; I'd recommend you check that out here.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/AgarestSenki?from=Main.AgarestSenki . But here's what I think would be a credible threat for a generational saga. Since {insert time period here}, it was revealed to the public that a legion of demons from the Book of Zeref had resurfaced, and began to wage war upon humanity (kinda like shingeki but not), so the protagonist of every generation fights against them- however, maybe in the second or third generation, the protagonist would find out that there's a nice side to the demons, and maybe they'd settle down with a good demon- and thanks to the child being a hybrid, they're targeted by both humans and demons, leading to them forming a resistance after escaping- and you can go from there. *Then again, in a nice twist, your protagonist could be a kind demon who's persecuted by mankind, and seeks to get their approval. It's like a reverse of common 'humans slay demons' story, with the demon trying to help humans, who don't want anything to do with them, thus forcing your demon to fight the humans. The same thing can be done with dragons! Now, for magic; this one's a bit of a doozy, since I needed to dig up all sorts of magic I never really used and invented some good ones, just for you. *Oversoul Magic (オーバーソウル・マジック, Ōbasōru Majikku): A powerful magic that was borne from numerous experiments; it is said to be a perfect mix of scientific knowledge and magic. When utilizing this magic, the user is able to form and reshape almost any part of their body into various weapons by using the nanomachines in their body; this is done by stimulating the nanomachines with the user's magical power; which causes them to submit to the user's will; granting them complete control over them. All in all, Oversoul Magic allows the user to turn almost any part of their body parts into various objects, preferably weapons or tools used for combat; the nanomachines that circulate through their body allow them to do this. The user usually utilizes their long hair for transformation, occasionally using their arms and feet. When nothing else is within reach, they can form their body or limbs into claws, blades, guns, hammers, etc. In short, their arsenal is limited only by their imagination. Additionally, the user can alter their density to be as malleable or as hard as they wish; they can manipulate and alter skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, etc., allowing them to freely alter and manipulate themselves; and they can additional appendages and body-parts, remove them or otherwise manipulate bodies, in visible, chemical and cellular/sub-cellular levels. The user can absorb the organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more biomass. This process sustains and regenerates the user's health. In addition, the user can consume individuals, absorbing their knowledge, skills, and even their physical form, which they can call upon at will. They can manipulate their physical form to create weapons to attack their enemies, generate armour to defend themselves, and take on the appearance of another person to disguise themselves. A downside to Oversoul Magic is that if the user utilizes the power excessively, the nanomachines in their body overheat, leaving them extremely weak and unable to move; sometimes causing them to pass out. Made that one myself, never really used it; you can have it. *Draconic Bone Claws (竜骨爪, Ryūkosō): Thanks to this magic, the user's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws that appear similar to a dragon's, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of their forearms. They can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through their skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by the user's healing factor. The user can unsheathe any number of their claws at once, although they must keep their wrists straight at the moment their claws pass from their forearms into their hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within their hands, allowing the user to bend their wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and the bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *Now, the next ones are just random ideas I had. How about, Trap Magic (not that kind lol), which allows the user to lay down expansive traps composed of magical power which become invisible, allowing them to ensnare unsuspecting opponents. The traps can possess any effect that the user wishes; such as explosions, electroshocks, or even just working like a bear trap. *Homing Magic; is pretty much what is says on the tin—however, the user can launch their spells into different directions and even bounce of object or stop once its inside the target. The user's most common use of this is to rebound within inside the target destroying their vital organs. The user can use this magic to deflect spells shot by other people as well. *Repeat Magic; it allows the user repeat the past of anything or any person at a particular location; however, the user becomes an easy target for enemy to attack, since they cannot attack when they're doing the "rebroadcasting". Once they've finished "rebroadcasting", they can attack again. By using a rebroadcast, the user can imitate the form of an individual for a limited time. With Repeat Magic, the user can record their moves, such as kicks and punches, and "play" them to make combos on the enemy. *This last one, I think you'll like. It's similar to Slayer Magic but the principles are different. Kirin Cleanser Magic (清麒麟魔法, Sayakirin Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic. It is comparable to Slayer Magic. Kirin Cleanser is known to be an almost "reflective counterpart" of Dragon Slayer Magic, this is due to it's similar broadness in abilities and types, but almost opposite functions and properties. Kirin Cleanser is activated by turning desires into magical energy. The magic utilized in all Kirin Cleanser styles is separated into two types of magic, positive and negative magic. Positive magic (正魔, Seima) is generated from positive thoughts and is primarily used by the users to boost their physical capabilities and heal. Negative magic (負魔, Fuma) is generated from negative thoughts and is primarily used for offensive-based abilities. Kirin Cleanser Magic allows the user to "cleanse" their own magical energy by integrating a Kirin's magical power with their own. Once it has successfully interlaced, they are given a myriad of abilities. These are mainly produced through the user's own body, but instead of the element being present inside the body, the user's Kirin Magic shall absorb any trace of that element in the immediate vicinity, and/or use the correct reactions in order to produce the element continuously. The types of this magic aren't limited to basic elements such as Fire, Water, Earth etc, but are even more broad, ranging from phenomenon such as sound waves to abstract elements such as emotions. That's basically the mechanics. Anyway, here's your Kirin Cleanser that I custom-made :P **'Void Kirin Cleanser Magic' (空の清麒麟魔法, "Kū no Sayakirin Mahō"): Void Kirin Cleanser Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and lastly, a Kirin Cleanser Magic, which enables the user to control darkness in any forms; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements; especially because of the unique properties that this magic possesses. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. The malefic nature of this Magic is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. More often than not, this magic compliments the user's way of combat; the user's already impressive hand-to-hand blows are augmented drastically in both offensive and defensive manners as they can cover their own body with shadows; allowing them to use their own body as a make-shift weapon unique to themselves, drastically increasing their close-quarters skills. The shadows can take on a variety of functions, such as offensives, supplements, and altering of elements, allowing the user a great deal of flexibility. So, what do you think? Do you like 'em? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:16, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can! However, can you do me a small favour? We don't know much about curses yet, so can you just give them regular magic until we learn more, please? 05:49, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Zodiac Keys Omni, when are you going to continue working on your black zodiac keys and the angelic keys if i may ask? Xz791 (talk) 19:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry, Kaiser, however, you can't ban me for no reason. I haven't done anything to deserve the ban on that Wikia. This time, I have the right to report it with evidence. Please, do the right thing and remove it. ◄♫ ♫ S • W • A • N ♦ H • D ♫ ♫► 00:14, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, I can't go on chat because of my terrible internet connection- it tends to mess up whenever I go on there. So, can you post it on my talk page? But if you can't, do you have chatango? If ya give me your name there, I'll hit you up there and we can talk about it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Would this give them both Devil Slayer and Demon/Devil Slayer Magic? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can't have more than one type of Slayer Magic on a character- otherwise it'd be overpowered. And how exactly did your demon gain dragon slayer magic? If you can't think of how, I do have an idea how that'd work. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Well, third gen wouldn't be possible- only second gen would be. However, how about it works like this- he was raised by a dragon, then got the lacrima implanted into him, and then he was converted into a demon? Through because the process was partly incomplete, while he didn't gain any Curses, he did keep his magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Anyway, what element would he have? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, I just assumed they could also be transformed demons since you didn't specify it. Anyway, what's your idea, then? I'll think of something else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:30, February 14, 2015 (UTC) So I thought of the idea- and it's simple lol. The character of yours will have a Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted within their body. I'm not sure if Dragons will teach demons, that's why I'm advising to stay away from that for now. But if they have Dragon Slayer Magic, I'd say to stay away from Curses- because it could end up with an overpowered character. The way that they can use actual magic is due to having an 'artificial magic origin' within their body, which is self-contained by passive Magic Barrier Particles which keep it in place, serving as a replica of a normal magician's magic origin (which they use to cast magic, obviously). What do you think? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello Kaiser, can you define this "Saviour's Authority" on your Koenryu character for me, please? Just so I know it won't be overpowered. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Also, whenever I suggest an idea like I did before, you know you can tell me that it doesn't fit your view of what you wanted right? Be as blunt as you like about it lol, I don't care. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:37, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, for one, I only need three things- "Accel Gear", "Photon Lancer", and "Draconic Order". Can ya help with the translations? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:45, February 22, 2015 (UTC) 'Tis an organization :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:53, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Gracias :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:33, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure you can :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:51, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Also, remember that humans by themselves can't defeat dragons as of yet, but your idea can still work as long as you don't say/mention that Koenryu defeated the dragon :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:09, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, here's the thing. I wouldn't call them "gods" or "primordials" since there's to be none of that here cuz of the rules- "There are to be no gods, goddesses, primordial deities, divine beings, or anything pertaining to a genuine divine nature on this wiki." Also, yeah, I'd avoid the fact that the One Magic's involved. As long as you say that it's in your own canon (and thus AU) you be fine. However, before you do, what are the "seven alpha races"? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Wuzzup! Hey i was looking at what you've been doing to Kaname Soga and wanted to ask if i could sue the God Slayer/Heavenly Body Magic fusion for my God Slayer Yoshi. I love the idea and will make as many spells unique to Yoshi and myself, though i'll take inspiration from what u've done. Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, sure, go ahead. But can you do me a favour and try and keep the divine elements down a bit for me, please? I have no problems with the name and all but it still kinda implies some god-like status. Also, again, can you explain to me what the seven alpha races are? Just so I know it isn't treading on any rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:34, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, thank you for explaining. Anyway, go ahead- but remember to state -and I can't say this enough cuz people will complain if you don't- that the Ancient/Old Ones are part of your canon, and they're partly simply your interpretation of why God Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P Have fun with it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:18, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Well, before we start idea discussing, I'm gonna say that anything Quintessence (as a Slayer style) is a no. We've had that problem a few times in the past here; it's hella powerful. Anyway, onto discussin'. I was given Spirit Slayer by a personal friend who joined and then left the wiki- so most of what's there is hers, not mine. Though I will confirm that Spirit Slayer is the only Slayer style capable of utilizing anything other than elements, so you can hold me to that. However, it's quite weaker than the other Slayer styles as a tradeoff. Before we start, what spirits taught your characters these styles? Are they celestial spirits, familiar spirits, etc.? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:07, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I apologize for the wait, Kaiser. I really am sorry- I've been a bit busy with university papers so I haven't had time for much other than the generic 'sure, go ahead'. Anyway, I had a discussion with the other admins about Spirit Slayer (cuz I've been meaning to for a while) and changed a small thing about Spirit Slayer. "While the "true" Spirit Slayer styles are indeed classified as elements, Spirit Slayer has yet another function- certain spirits can teach the user more abstract concepts- ranging from phenomenon such as sound waves to abstract powers such as emotions. This is not solely restricted to elements though, as not only elemental-oriented spirits can teach it; meaning that there are many possibilities for the style, as even unorthodox aspects can be manifested, such as gravity, emotions, and mimicry. However, because these magics do not use elements, the Spirit Slayer styles that are non-elemental are classified as simply "x Spirit Magic"; making them an unofficial Slayer style." I wanted to make it so that people can still use non-elements, even if it's officially a Slayer magic. Either way, you can still make Memory Spirit Magic and Beast Spirit Magic- there's no real change in your plans other than the magic name, I assume? Are you satisfied with this? Gimme some feedback yo—can't make any progress otherwise. Another thing- I see you've got a dragon/human hybrid. Would you like to use Compact Regression for him? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC)